


given everything to numb the burn

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, Sick Tyler, Tired Tyler, he's Not Good, i mean really Not Good, josh is a good fren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 15:57:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12084366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: there is fire in his veins.tyler blinks and it is gone, he is tired, and he does not know what to do.





	given everything to numb the burn

there is fire in his veins.

tyler blinks and it is gone, he is tired, and he does not know what to do. 

oh, god.

there is fire in his veins and a cold anger in his eyes, he feels sick and tyler feels like he is going to throw up his insides.

he does just that, all that comes up is bile, and tyler feels worse than ever. he is shivery and shaky. everything hurts.

but not in the good way.

tyler feels sick ─ so very very sick, so bad. a sort of filthy sick that burns in his stomach.

he picks up his phone with trembling fingers.

through blurry eyes and quiet tears, tyler taps out a phone number he knows well ─ josh's. 

it rings once. twice. three times ─ josh does not pick up. the quiet tears become a loud angry burn.

tyler calls again.

this time, josh picks up.

"tyler?" he whispers. "you okay?"

tyler only ever calls once before not calling back. that probably explains why josh sounds so worried.

"i'm so tired, josh." he says. "i'm so tired. but i can't sleep. can you help me sleep, josh?"

josh gulps audibly. "okay, tyler. where are you?"

"um... just... mine, i think? yeah, i'm at home."

he breathes out deeply. "i feel so sick, joshie. please come back soon."

"i will, tyler ─ just stay safe. i'll be there."

josh does come back.

**Author's Note:**

> i love this


End file.
